


Eye Contactual Agreement

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: How Harry and Ginny rekindle their relationship. Takes place soon after the War.





	Eye Contactual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            Harry sat on the overgrown grass and listened to the soothing orchestra of crickets on the late spring night. His right hand toyed with the blades of grass at his side. He was feeling pensive and calm, a welcome break from the emotional rollercoaster of the past week. It had not been a bad day at the Burrow, considering. After dinner, everyone had retired to their respective rooms. Harry was relieved not to have to sit in the living room and talk to everyone. Much as he loved the Weasleys and was grateful for their support, previous nights of emotionally wrought conversations about war or inquiries about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny’s futures could be overwhelming. Harry was happy to have the night to himself and had walked a ways away from the Burrow. 

            He was lifted from his reverie by the presence of Ginny, who sat next to him on the grass, inches away. 

            “Hey,” she said. Harry’s heart rate increased. Though he had previously been relieved to be by himself, the addition of Ginny seemed ten times better. And although they had been living in close proximity since the end of the war, they had not really had a chance to talk. This was the first time, Harry realized with jolt, that they had been alone together in months. 

            “Hey” he replied. Harry’s mind whirred, he had so much to say to her. Where to begin? He knew he wanted to tell her about the past year, tell her everything but he couldn’t face up to doing that tonight. Harry was too lost in his thoughts to speak. Finally, Ginny broke the silence. 

            “So, what brings you out here?” She was trying to be light and casual but there was a note of apprehension in her voice. 

            “I was just…it was nice out and I wanted to be alone.” 

            “Oh,” Ginny said, “I mean, I can leave if you…” 

            “No! No, I didn’t mean you. I just…” Harry looked over at her and their eyes locked. Her expression was serious and sad, yet somehow there was a note of determination in her eyes. Harry marveled at how utterly _Ginny_ her expression was. “Ginny, stay.” She nodded and looked away. “Ginny…” She looked back at him. _God, her eyes,_ he thought. There was an understanding between the two of them. He couldn’t articulate it but Harry felt a mutual and purely eye contactual acknowledgement of this phenomenon. 

            God, he wanted to kiss her. He had a pretty good feeling that this action would be well received. She had, after all followed him to a fairly secluded place fairly late at night. Still, he didn’t want to be insensitive. They had so much to talk about. He would try and vocalize what he felt. 

            “Listen, Ginny. I…I have to say something,” Harry swallowed and looked away. Why did this have to be so difficult? “I’m going to tell you everything whether or not you want…I mean, I just think you deserve to know.” He sounded like a prat, Harry began tearing up the blades of grass. He could feel a faint blush on his cheeks and was grateful for the cover of darkness. “I mean, when I was away I…I thought about you a lot. And, well, not just if you were safe and everything but of course that too. But I mean…about you. Just, how you are and everything. You know…” He trailed off. Why did he have to be so rubbish with words?  He could feel Ginny’s gaze on him as he stared at his trainers stretched out in front of him. He chanced a glance over at her. 

            She was wearing that same expression but this time when they made eye contact there was an intensity that wasn’t there before. They stared at each other for another moment and then suddenly they were kissing. Harry’s mind flared up as her lips moved against his and he felt her tongue enter his mouth. This was unlike anything he had experienced before. The intensity, the heat were dazzlingly new and wondrously therapeutic. He harnessed all of the anxiety, fear, grief, and love of the past year and transformed them into passion for the kiss, for Ginny. They slowly leaned back onto the grass without breaking apart. Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. It felt so good to be holding her again. It felt right. They broke apart for a moment and looked at each other with that look of mutual understanding. 

            Suddenly, Ginny pounced and rolled Harry over onto his back. She was on top of him, attacking his lips with a new ferocity. His hands moved to her thick hair. He ran his fingers through her fiery locks before bringing her head closer to him. Ginny reciprocated by placing her hands on either side of his face. One of Harry’s hands left her hair in favor of exploring her back and sides. It roamed over her upper back and down to the area right above the waistband of her jeans where her shirt had ridden up, exposing an expanse of skin. Harry caressed that spot, sliding his hand up and underneath her shirt. The hand in her hair left in favor of her back and he touched up and down her sides, stopping just short of her bra. They broke apart and Harry spoke. 

            “This isn’t just…I mean, I care about you. A lot.” Ginny’s hair was mussed up. 

            “I know.” She said. A slightly awkward but not altogether unpleasant silence followed as they smiled at each other, not quite knowing what to say. Finally, Harry broke the silence. 

            “Right. Well then.” He said before reclaiming her lips with his own. He rolled them on to their sides. They kissed like that for a while before Ginny’s hand began making its way up Harry’s torso. She played with the soft hairs demarcating the middle of his stomach. Her fingers made light and tantalizing circles around his lower abdomen. Harry tore his mouth away from hers to gently suck on her neck. Ginny’s hand strayed to his back where her movements increased in pressure. Her hand was gently massaging his upper back as he kissed his way up her face and back to her mouth. He let his hand rest on her waist as their lips met. 

            Their movements slowed as the kiss ended, their arms still around each other. Harry let his head fall onto the grass. 

            “We should probably go back inside.” He sighed. 

            “Probably.” She replied, scooting closer to him. Ginny’s head came to rest right under Harry’s chin. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer. For a few more blissful moments, Harry’s mind was wonderfully quiet. Too soon, however, his internal chattering returned. He worried about what it would mean to date Ginny and about hurting her and about going to Fred’s funeral and about Hermione’s parents and Ron’s friendship and George’s mental health and Mrs. Weasley and his future and…

            “Harry?” He was hurled back to the present by the sound of Ginny’s voice. He forced himself to not think, to relish the feel of her body. “I guess we should head back to the house.” He nodded and Ginny rolled out of his arms leaving a cold feeling in her wake. They stood up and brushed themselves off. Ginny led the way to the Burrow and up the stairs, not pausing or talking until they reached the landing on the second floor.

            Ginny stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned to face him. Harry saw the jumble of emotions that he felt reflected in her eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. They locked eyes again and a look of understanding passed between them. They were not wholly focused on each other. They were not able to live in the romantic bliss they so deserved. It was fantasy to pretend that their lives would be anything but challenging and emotionally fraught. Still, there was an underlying passion and a silent agreement not to deprive themselves of each other. 

            Harry took a tentative step forward, unable to express the vast majority of his thoughts. “Well,” he said “goodnight.” 

            “Goodnight, Harry.” He closed the distance between them and leaned against her so that she brushed up against the wall ever so lightly. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. Finally, she tilted her head forward and their lips slid together. Harry took a step backward and Ginny combed her hand through her red hair. They looked at each other again. One corner of her mouth turned up. Harry returned the expression as Ginny waved slightly. Harry turned around and began to climb the creaking stairs, his mind whirring. 


End file.
